


ghost thing

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ive been planning too much stuff and never go through with it





	ghost thing

Marilyn Donne- [about 22 when she died, but died in 1942 (born 1920), that would make her 93 years old now.] [her death was sudden, sad, and unexpected. its supposed to be really sad.] shoulder-length dark brown curly hair, “petite”, pale skin, button nose, bright green eyes kind of like a cats, etc. she was really romantic and always happy and upbeat and loved by everyone around her, but after she died, she was more reclusive and sad. she’s a ghost now, and can’t be seen by very many people so it’s lonely, but she appears to be a normal person, just paler and slightly see-through.

Leilani Maulalo- she’s 23 and lives in a spooky apartment [the one Marilyn haunts] by herself. she works part time at a coffee shop and also likes to draw. she has long, black curly waist-length hair, brown eyes, dark skin, tall and has a pear-shaped body, very beautiful. moved to America from the pacific islands to attend college, and just got out of schooling as a professional painter. she’s kind of a tumblr aesthetic girl. 

 

Plot- 

starts from Leilani’s point of view (3rd person). it’s a normal day for her, painting, working her job, reading a book maybe or something and chilling at home. she keeps seeing a figure of a girl and thinks it’s her imagination or something but paints her anyway. this goes one for like a week, just seeing the figure and going throughout her normal life and painting the girl. then Leilani actually sees Marilyn and tries to start a conversation, but Marilyn doesn’t know that she could talk to people before. it turns out Marilyn is stuck as a ghost until she fulfills all her wishes, which is to fall in love. they are friends and their relationship progresses, and they make out sometimes, but Marilyn falls in love with Leilani, and moves onto the afterlife. the end. 


End file.
